Laura De Farnese
:"From this point forth, this young lady is no longer Father’s Laura, but instead, she is simply His Lordship’s Farnese. Although this young lady is not incredibly happy about being His Lordship’s Farnese, it seems to be enough for this young lady to continue living. This young lady was able to bask in this much satisfaction thanks to you, Father, for having given birth to this young lady, so how could she not possibly express her final gratitude? Please die painfully. Duke of Farnese, this young lady is happy that she was able to kill you." :— Laura's final parting words to her birth father. Laura De Farnese is a major character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. The illegitimate child of House of Farnese, Laura is now a vassal, the acting general, and the foster child of Dantalian, the 71st Demon Lord, and Lapis Lazuli. Dantalian evaluates her highly and consider her as the 'other half of his soul' due to their similarities. Appearance :"Pardon me. I am simply evaluating my own beauty objectively. Throughout my life, 4 times from my own father, 11 times from my half-brothers, and 2 times from my half-sisters, this young lady had almost been raped by them. This lady’s beauty is most certainly out of the ordinary. It is quite unfortunate." :―Laura giving Dantalian her basis on why she think of herself being beautiful. Laura is describe to have an elegant beauty that can easily allure men and sometimes even women in varying age despite her age. She has a light skin toning, blonde straight hair that goes over her hips, and pupils that takes the color of pale green. She has a petite body signifying that she is still in her undeveloped stage as a child. Due to past traumas, her face typically contains no trace of emotions, resembling a doll or a corpse. However, after killing the Duke of Farnese and experiencing many self-reflections, she sincerely accepted Dantalian as her father and now knew how to smile naturally. Personality :“Although this young lady doesn’t have any objections to that suggestion…… Lord? Acting on emotions is an extremely bad habit. Personal feelings only cause people to descend to 2nd rates.” :- Laura suggesting Dantalian to calm himself from his bad mood. Due to her past trauma, Laura's personality became what is describe to be unfitting towards her age as a child. Unlike a normal child, she never act based on impulse especially since she is almost unrestrained by emotions due to her lack of psyche. Along with this, she is an introvert but she doesn't necessarily detest social interactions. Though she may be inherently quiet, she can sometimes become very talkative especially when she is elated. She is usually compose and calm but when discussing a topic that involves something in her field of interest, she always lost her mind. This is naturally so since she is an individual who is cynical, selfish and unruly. Other than her field of interest, she is quite apathetic towards anything else that doesn't involve her or her interests. As such, she tends to hate people who disturb her or invades her personal space. She is describe to be quite similar to Dantalian when it comes with ideology. She is an insane psychopath in her own way who is indifferent towards morality but she still has a sense of culture and refinement. When it comes to eliminating a threat, she prefers to play with the threat to the fullest by instilling and witnessing them in despair unlike Dantalian who prefers to simply but quickly overwhelms the the opponent as soon as an opportunity present itself. She possess high intelligence and is consider to be a natural genius especially in the field of war. Background :"You do not have to compliment this young lady, since this young lady had come to terms with her own genius when she was 6 years old." :— Laura casually pointing out her early awareness of her intellect to Dantalian. 'Laura was born when her father, the Duke of Farnese, raped his slave. Afraid that it might damage the reputation of the House of Farnese, her farther covertly murdered her mother with poison on the day Laura was born. From then on her father assigned a servant of low status to take care of her as her new mother. With this, the truth was properly buried. There upon, Laura was hidden away from the public as an illegitimate child of Duke of Farnese. During the duration of her underprivileged childhood, she constantly received harsh treatment from the House of Farnese mainly due to her low status as an illegitimate child and her mother's low status as a servant. It often times ranges between moderate cases such as food sabotaging. She was avoided by even the servants themselves. However, it quickly escalated towards extreme cases such as attempts of raping when she was 10 years old. Among the people who attempted to rape her, her father was the most active one. After recognizing that her father get worked up on her facial expressions, she decided to burn all her emotions completely as self-defense. Her childhood was a long period of trauma. At some point, suicidal impulse became a part of her daily life. In the end, she eventually got used to all of it albeit with the consequences of distorting her personality. It was only within the library that she can ease herself from her abuse and captivity. She had protected her own ego by exiling herself into the world of books. The universe inside the books soon became her own universe. In that process, the method of making facial expressions, the instinct of focusing one’s eyes, and even the technique of raising and lowering one’s voice, she had forgotten everything. From a third person perspective, she was nothing more than a person who had failed tremendously in adjusting to the world. In her perspective however, it was the complete opposite, as all of her effort and sacrifice had gone into adjusting herself towards her own world instead of the real world. With this, she naturally became a bookworm. It went up to the point that she became a history enthusiast hence she developed a natural desire to leave her mark in history. Having developed her inborn talent of acquiring and interpreting studies, she became very knowledgable in multiple fields despite her young age. Afraid of her father 'night visits', she gained a habit of reading books at night to remain her vigilance of his presence until she fall asleep due to exhaustion. When the House of Farnese lose in a War of Roses, it was rumored that they sold her off in the slave market as a means to compromise since they didn’t want to shift the responsibility for their defeat to one of their actual heirs. This ultimately made her become the scapegoat. Having taste the disgrace and shame from having fallen from nobility and into slavery, the countless number of times people had beaten and hurled abuses at this girl, and the despair and sorrow for being thrown away by her own parents, miscellaneous emotions had somehow cease to take effect on her. In the end, she became a slave merchandise of Giacomo Petrarch. Characteristics '''Leadership: S rank Might: D rank Intelligence: A rank Politics: F rank Charm: S+ rank Technique: A rank Abilities Bibliography: S rank Musician: A- rank Composer: B rank Skills Rapid Growth: A+ rank Chronology Volume 2 As a slave, Laura first meet Dantalian in the Pavia Slave Market in Kingdom of Sardinia. The first good sincere conversation of the two had gave her a good impression of 71st Demon Lord, Dantalian. As such, she didn't hesitate in accepting Dantalian's recruitment. This was especially so after realizing that she, as a history enthusiast, can use her new position as his acting General to interview well known historical figures such as the Berbere Witch Sisters and the Demon Lords. Though she was quite cynical with the idea of her being an acting general, she was strangely filled with confidence. Given the opportunity to command Dantalian's army, she was tasked to repel Georg von Rosenberg's invasion from Dantalian's Demon Lord Castle. With this, she slowly started to accumulate experience as a general by first verifying the credibility of the sources of her knowledge two times. Though she was lightly scolded for her mistakes, her relationship towards Dantalian steadily improves due to their similar wavelength as she begun to learn a lot of things from him. Volume 3 At some point, the three influential Demon Lords decided to form together to wage war against the human; and Dantalian was willing to partake in it. As the acting General of Dantalian's army, she was naturally given the responsibility to manage and discipline the army to prepare them to war. However, the army didn't like the idea of being commanded by a child, much less a human. Along with this was the multiple internal issues within the army. In just under one month however, Laura managed to fix all of these issues by instilling them absolute fear through hellish punishments and disciplinary methods. She saw no need for her to buy the adoration of the troops. Though she shown competency in the field of war, it was undeniable that she still have some few ignorant sides on her about the proper usage of authority. Dantalian and Lapis Lazuli easily noticed that in a situation where Laura used an 'ineffective' method to punish the three solider who severely disobeyed the military command. As such, Laura received harsh training and lecture from Lapis to remodel her while frequently beating and scolding her. The result was naturally good as she slowly started to grasp social etiquette and skills in oratory. However, this was only the beginning as Laura continues to receives Lapis' training and lectures there upon. As the war take place, Laura naturally has important role in the war as the acting general of Dantalain. She along with the assistance of Dantalian and Lapis effortlessly captured the Black Fortress while easily handling Georg von Rosenberg as the opponent. While setting an ambush for Georg, her severe past trauma suddenly haunted her after having been expose towards multiple elements that made her recall and 'reemerge' from her harsh life. Fortunately, it soon subsided after Dantalian smoothly pull her out of her sense. With that out of the way, she easily eliminated Georg's army by relying onto Dantalian's shrewd scheme. She then afterwards lead Dantalian's army towards Neris Plains to give Barbatos some small reinforcement in only few days. This allowed her to take all of the credits as a competent general. Even so, this was not the end of her mark in history as Dantalian abruptly nominated her in his place as the representative to give the speech of the Crescent Alliance to announce the start of war. This made her the first human representative of all of demonkind on the official proclamation of war. After the speech, the Crescent Alliance naturally grew mad as it was deemed sacrilegious for a human to take glory meant for demons, as the act sullied the customs of demonkind. Though she managed to create a name for herself in history, she instantly gain tremendous infamy from the humans mainly due to her speech that would cleaved and caused division between the monarchs and the peasants. As her speech generated division among humans and was enticing towards the oppressed, its contents gradually but effectively poisoned the Crusaders by causing internal strife and conflict within their ranks. Volume 4 Though she felt elated for perfectly handling her speech on the proclamation of war, this mood soon left her after the speech of Elizabeth efficiently overwritten the momentum of her speech. This easily gave her the impression of how competent Elizabeth is as hatred towards her started to birth inside Laura due to the threats that Elizabeth pose towards her ambition to be the 'owner of the current age'. But even so, the demon kind, especially the demon lords, weren't happy about the speech that Laura held due to various martial and customary reasons. Naturally, Barbatos was one of these demon lords, hence she tried to issue severe punishment for Dantalian and Laura. However, Dantalian without hesitation tried to not make Laura involve by making himself bear all the responsibilities through martial court. At the end, the martial court was somehow postponed thus forcing Dantalian to be temporary held captive by the Neutral Faction until the event of his trial. Laura was however indifferent towards his selfless action. Upon his absence, Dantalian instructed her to participate the ongoing war not for the sake of victory but for the sake of instilling chaos for a profound reason. At one point while at the battlefield, Elizabeth Von Habsburg came to meet her in person. After a short exchange of words, Elizabeth passed Laura a verbal message to be sent to Dantalian. Yet, Laura was deeply disturbed after Elizabeth smoothly questioned her very existence. Hoping that Dantalian can give her an answer towards this bothering thought, she decided to ask him if she is a 'doll or a corpse.' In response, Dantalian suggested her that she'll find her answer after she deal with her past by killing her birth father. She naturally felt impatient knowing that the current situation doesn't allow her do so but him begging to differ made her baffle at most. And so just as what Dantalian deduced, she meet the Duke of Farnese, her father, only after few days. After a brief ponder in front of her father, she begun to fully understand the reason behind Dantalian's suggestion to kill her father. Somehow, the thought of her father dying by the hands of other people beside her was extremely bothering her. So she without hesitation slit his throat while finally putting her past behind by accepting her harsh past and her whole twisted personality as her own. Though she doesn't feel extremely happy about her present condition, she felt satisfied with her new-found reason to live while her heart finally pounded in anticipation as she willingly takes her new identity as the daughter of Dantalian. Volume 5 After previously being informed about the release of Dantalian, she was requested by him to play a piano during the ancestral rites to perform the commemoration of his release from prison. She naturally didn't hesitate knowing that she use this as an opportunity to do something beside being constantly indebt to him. After she finished her play and witnessed Dantalian's release, she felt a sense of familial sentimental towards him. For the first time in her life, she felt that she had obtained a home and so with this, she was reborn as a child of Dantalian. At some point during the retreat of the majority of the army of the Crescent Alliance towards the demon's land to purge the traitors in their rear, Dantalian along with Sitri and Zepar decided to block Elizabeth who was in pursuit. As the situation begun to escalate, Laura, in response, naturally took the chaotic environment as her advantage to quickly get up close towards Elizabeth with the help to the witches. As a result of the surprise attack she was able to force Elizabeth, whose forces were thinly spread due to the forest fire, to retreat after the witches managed to poison her by grazing her finger with a poison-coated bolt. While savoring victory, she again begun to deeply contemplate the words Elizabeth previously left to her. There she fully understood that it matters not if she is a doll or a corpse. If ashes is the legacy of something that was thoroughly burned, ashes can still radiantly shines brightly with the presence of the sun. Likewise, she taught that it matters not if she is a pile of ashes that no longer had anything to burn as long as Dantalian's presence is there to illuminate her like the sun. There upon, she discovered a new feeling towards him which she deliberately named it 'love'. Trivia * The House of Medici in Florence, the House of Sforza in Milan, the House of Agilolf in Pavia and the House of Farnese in Parma were responsible for her fall into slavery. Dantalian made a vow to achieve her revenge upon them within 9 years. * Well versed in various languages such as Sardinian, Habsburgian, Franconian, and Ancient Helasian. She is also able to easily identify the spoken dialect of the language of Batavia, Teutonic and Polish-Lithuanian. * Her habit of collecting decapitated heads was mainly due to her envy towards normal people who can show expressions freely. This was so because during her traumatic childhood, she upon act of self-defense forced herself to completely strip off her emotions to avoid her father being turned on while abusing her. * She is attracted towards old man who have wrinkles because the idea that wrinkles signifies possession of experiences somehow turns her on. * She sweat a lot the more she strains her brain. * Her sensitive spot is the crown of her head. * She somehow has excellent hearing. Quotes * (Laura's pledge to Dantalian): "If your lordship orders for this young lady to be your sword, then she shall become your sword. If ordered to be your head, then she shall become your head. If ordered to be your legs, then she shall become your legs. This young lady’s will, this young lady’s knowledge, and this young lady’s efforts shall eternally be devoted to your lordship. Lord, I only request of you to bestow upon this young lady a small freedom." * (In response to Dantalian's question about life): "Mm? What are you talking about? Life has always been shit. Has your lordship, perhaps, ever felt like your life was something besides crap?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Slave Category:Dantalian's Legion Category:Crescent Alliance Category:Human Nobility Category:Illegitimate child Category:Acting General